


THE LION AND THE YOUNG BOY

by FoxStar18



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Dissidia - Freeform, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxStar18/pseuds/FoxStar18
Summary: Squall Leonhart suddenly find himself into a unknown world
Relationships: Bartz Klauser/Squall Leonhart
Kudos: 4





	1. The beginning

Black

 **Squall** : where ... I am?..

The young man starts looking around confused.

He feels his legs tired and he tries to stand up.

 **Squall** what is this place?

He looks around the walls and the floor carefully.

 **Squall** this isn't my world where am I ?

The place is similar to a castle but the boy still can't recognise the place where he is in.

 **Squall** : let's find a way out

He walks through rooms searching for a way out.

No one was in but still he could ear some echoes .

Finally after long walking he seems to see a little white bear.. or maybe a bat?

 **Squall** what is that?

He come closer carefully...

Kupoo!!!!

A strange white creature jumps from a rock!

 **Squall** what!

He gets ready to fight but the poor creature is scared and is shaking.

 **Creature** : i ..i am not dangerous kupo!

Please don't kill me!

Squall puts his sword back.

 **Squall** where am I?

What is this place?

 **Creature** : this is the dissidia world kup.

There are two powerful gods, cosmos and chaos.

They have their soldiers fighting for the power and for world's control kupo.

 **Squall** : where are these soldiers?

 **Creature** Kupo!

They are over here you can find them fighting around the world.

The young man and the white creature go outside using a magical wall.

Squall looks around

Finally they see a big wide valley with trees and a lake

Squall Searches for someone but can't find anyone.

Later on..

 **Creature** : kupo kupo here here there is someone!

Squall comes closer and see a little young boy fighting with a manikin.

 **Creature** : that's a manikin, a copy of chaos' soldiers they are becoming more and more, we have to stop them!

Squall stealthy goes towards the boy

I have to help him? Says the young man

Creature yeah sure!!

Squall attacks the manikin strongly

 **Boy** : ohh whooa

The manikin dies quickly with the sword hit

 **Boy** pwee thanks i was getting tired of him!

Where are u from ? I have never seen you here before

 **Squall** mhh i don't know why i am here and next time you better be careful.

I will not save you again.

 **Boy** ok ok thanks my names is bartz

Squall looking around

 **Bartz** hey! What's your name!

 **Squall** why do you ask?

 **Bartz** well I told you mine cmonn tell me yours.

 **Squall** mh… Squall.

 **Bartz** oohh nice nice

Nice to meet you !

Let's go over there in this world there are some restoration places where you can take a break .

Squall yeah i definitely need to discover more about this world and why i am here!

 **Bartz** let's go

The two boys walks through the Forest towards the shelter.


	2. The meeting

Bartz reached the Squall's Room.

"Then, may I come in?" the brunette asked.

"Why?" Squall asked

"Just let me in and we will go on after we talk" said Bartz

The brunette nodded and stepped aside to let the guy in.

What harm would it do?

The brunette shut the door only to be slammed up against it. He coughed and tried to move out of the brunettes hold, but due to his current groggy state he wasn't quite alert nor did he have control over his body.

Bartz's face was so close to his that it made him shiver when the man breathed. The brunette crashed his lips to Squall's who gasped opening his mouth for the taller man. Bartz slid his tongue into the smaller mans mouth tasting and massaging the other muscle that shyly moved against his own.

"Mmm..." the brunette purred snaking a hand up Squall's shirt and over his chest. He couldn't help but smirk at the flush on the brunettes face and the way he arched into his touch. Moving his mouth away Bartz kissed down the pale neck nipping at a collar bone before going lower. Lifting Squall's shirt he lent down sucking a on a dark nipple hearing the brunettes breath hitch even more as he bit it.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Squall growled out as the brunette looked into his eyes. Bartz shrugged "Just becasue I want to" he lowered his hand couping a feel in the brunettes lower regions who turned redder "Besides you look like you need it". 

"I need no such...ah!" the brunette tossed his head back. Since when did the brunette get his hand into his pants? Squall whimpered bucking his hips into Bartz's hand watching as the other stripped him without hesitation. 

He was going to lose his virginity.

"Be a good boy and spread your legs" the brunette smiled watching the brunette glare at him and finally give in opening up his legs for the older man who then placed his fingers to Squall's lips "Get them good and wet. I don't want it to hurt for either of us".

The brunette took the fingers into his mouth sucking them while looking up at the man who groaned at the feel of the warm mouth. Later he'd get to know it, just not right now. 

Pulling his fingers away before he decided to push Squall down onto his knees and make him take his massive length all at once. He rubbed the first against the small puucker teasing it then gently pushing it in. The brunette bit his bottom lip to keeping from screaming out. He panted gripping the broad shoulders in front of him as his body began to shake.

'Shhh , relax" Bartz said softly rubbing one of Squall's thighs that he pulled up around his waist "Take some deep breaths and close your eyes if you want". "I don't want to close my eyes" the brunette gasped as the brunette was able to move the digit easily "I want to look at the person who is taking me...takng me for the first time". His throat felt dry looking up at the large man who blinked.

So he was Squall's first?

The brunette smirked , good then he would be his only.

Soon a second then a third was added into his body. Gazing at the fully prepared body Bartz slicked himself down. His member aching to be inside.  
Then he licks a flat stripe right over Squall's hole.  
Later Squall will be embarrassed by the noise he makes, but at the moment he can't be bothered to care. Bartz's tongue licks him again and Squall's never felt anything like it. That hot, wet tongue moves over him again and again and again--and all Squall can do is stick his ass in the air and whimper.  
Bartz presses an open mouthed kiss beside Squall's entrance. And then another on the other side, sucking pink marks into that milky white skin. Then he smooths a thumb around Squall's rim before dipping it inside. His tongue follows it, sliding in alongside and wiggling.  
Squall claws at the comforter, hands searching for something to hold on to. "Oh God," he cries, as Bartz's tongue slips inside him. "Please," he says, "oh please." He arches his back, pushing his ass closer to Bartz.  
Bartz slides his tongue out, leaving Squall to clench around his thumb.  
Turning the brunette around the brunette made him face the wall and place his hands onto it to brace as he entered Squall slowly.

"Fuck !!! " the brunette cussed trying to grab at the wall as Bartz's length stretched him more. "Relax Squall, I'm not even all the way in yet" whispered the brunette as he rubbed the uke's hips. Squall blushed and gulped glancing at the seme over his shoulder taking a deep breath. He squeaked when Bartz took the oppurtunity to push the rest of the way in.

"Damn..." the brunette groaned as the ring of muscle pulsed around him. Wow...Squall felt better. 

The brunette was sexy and so alluring it made the brunette harder at the thought and plus the dirty talk was a plus he grinned. "Oh ! S-so big" the bruntte whimpered rolling his hips back into Bartz who grunted and rolled his hips forward harder and faster. Reaching his hand around the brunette stroked Squall with their connected movement.

The brunette tossed his head back and moaned wantonly. 'Well fuck' drooled Bartz squeezing Squall's member in his hand. Letting his hand drop the brunette stopped thrusting and turned the brunette to where he was sting on one leg the other leg however was tossed over Bartz's shoulder. Squall flattened his palms against the wall and shivered.

Smirking the brunette pulled out to the tip before thrusting back inside of the tight squishy warmth and shuddered in estacy. The brunette mewled "Nhh ! there....please again" he begged. "With pleasure" purred Bartz thrusting into Squall's prostate making the brunette muffle himself by pressing his mouth against his arms that he was currently using to hold himself up.

Abusing the tight hole he began to feel the walls start to clench around him moving his hand back to Squall's member he began stroking the member again. The bruntte tossed his head back cumming in the taller mans hand screaming out his name "Sn-Bartz ahh!". With a few more thrusts into the willing body Bartz came as well the squishy walls clamping around him tightly. riding out both their orgasms the brunette let Squall's hole milk him for all he was worth.

Both panted trying to catch their breath. Bartz eased the brunttes leg down once he had softened inside of the other "That was wonderful. I'll have to do that again sometime" smirked the brunette pulling Squall close to him and kissed him deeply. He felt the body shiver against him. "Mmm" slidding a hand down the brunettes back Bartz cupped one of the boys cheeks "All mine" he growled.

Squall gasped and nodded his face still dusted with that adorable sexy blush. "Guess tonight I'll skip go to Cosmos temple. Why don't we get some sleep" said the brunette carrying the other bridal style laying him down gently. Pulling the covers up over them Bartz held the brunette close to his chest. The brunette was the first to drift off to sleep. Laying there Squall tried to collect his thoughts...well most.

"I love u" Bartz says.  
"I love u too" Squall replies.  
They kiss deeply again before sleep together...


End file.
